Never Again
by Animanga Author
Summary: ShikaIno Fluffyness, Disclaimer is I don't own Naruto I only own this story.
1. Beginning

WARNING FLUFFYNESS! ShikaIno story, titled 'Not Ever'. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was a gloomy gray color and rain was coming down in buckets, the nineteen-year-old blond looked up at the sky, "How troublesome." She mumbled to herself, _'GREAT! Now I'm acting like Shikamaru! DAMN YOU!' _She mentally whacked herself. Of course she hung out with the guy, but now she was saying his line, now that is what I call troublesome.

"Hey Ino, what are you doing out here?" A boy or rather, a man came up to her,

She whipped around to see Shikamaru, his tan muscles and pineapple hair, _'God he looks hot. Wait a second did I just think that?' _

**_OF COURSE YOU DID! _**

****

_'No! Anyone but you again!' _

**_Yes me, also don't change the subject, you love him don't you? _**

****

_'NO WAY! He is just a friend, a really great and we have fun watching clouds.' _

**_DON'T PULL THAT CRAP ON ME! I know you like him, I'm your inner Ino. FEAR ME! _**

****

_'God, you are so troublesome…DAMN IT SHIKAMARU!' _

_Just say it to him…you know you want to…_

****

_'No I think I will wait….' _

"INO!" Shikamaru yelled, snapping her back to reality from her 'thoughts'.

Ino looked at him, "WHAT!"

"I was trying to talk to you and you didn't answer me back. Troublesome woman…"

"DON'T CALL ME TROUBLESOME SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Realizing what she had just added at the end of his name she blushed a deep shade crimson.

'_Did she just call me Shikamaru-kun?'_ Shikamaru thought, "Ino, are you ok?" Shikamaru said rather worried-like.

Ino blushed the deepest crimson EVER, darker than a cherry and a strawberry if you can believe it. She turned away making sure he couldn't see a blush rise from her cheeks and just smiled, "Shikamaru, I'm fine. Just I have had a long day at the academy and I'm tired."

Suddenly she felt warm arms around her skinny waist, "Shi-ka-ma-ru?"

He put his head on her shoulder and just smirked, "Troublesome day huh?"

Ino just blinked and smirked, "Yes, very troublesome indeed."

After she had said that rain started coming downharder ...like a hurricane was just about to hit you, the wind was unbelievable. Ino turned and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru, the trees-in which the park they were currently at-started swaying back and forth. Lightning flashed through the darkening sky as it was around to be seven-ish. Ino flinched and pushed in his chest,

"I'm scared Shikamaru…" Lightning flashed again closer to where they had been, she squeaked a little but flinched as well.

"Ino, hold on ok?" Shikamaru said protectively, picking up the blond bridal style and running at the speed of light near her house.

"Were here." He said as his pineapple hair was dripping on the soaked ground. Rain was still coming down hard. People were gathering their things from in front of their shops including the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino looked up from the tanned chest and up at the man who was holding her in his arms. She let go as he set her down, she walked up still holding hands with him and unlocked the door.

"Shikamaru, do you want to some inside? Since it's raining and all and I don't want you to get hit by lightning and-"

She was interrupted by his finger on her lips silencing her, "Troublesome…sure I'd rather not walk all the way to my house…"

Ino looked at him, his tanned finger coming off her lips. She snapped, "SHIKAMARU! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT A GIRL BY STICKING YOUR DIRTY FINGER ON HER LIPS? SERIOUSLY! WHAT IF THEY WERE RESENTLY DIRTY AND YOU HAVEN'T WASHED THEM? SHIKMARU YOU CAN BE CARELESS SOMETIMES I MEAN-" She was again silenced not by his tanned finger but by his mouth, to be more specific, his lips. He pressed against her lips silencing her into a trance like state, his dark brown eyes staring into her clear crystal blue ones, and then pulling away,

"That better?"

Ino just stood there, shocked. He opened the door as her keys already unlocked it and walked inside pulling her along with him.

Her house seemed cozy and big. It looked like a mansion from the inside but outside it looked like any other house. He looked around, his brown eyes taking in every part of the room he was in. A simple chandelier hung above a large redwood table, chairs to match. There were white, soft couches facing each other, there were also side end tables, each having a picture on it. The ground was a tan tile flooring,

"Shikamaru, take your shoes off before you step inside, my parents hate having a dirty house. Then **_I_** have to clean it." Ino said pointing toward his muddy navy sandals,

"Gomen." Shikamaru said and sat his muddy shoes near the door. He walked on until he found a door and opened it. Inside was the hugest kitchen he has ever seen in his ENTIRE life, _which_ isn't that long.

He found marble counters and redwood cabinets and drawers, filled with probably sterling silverware and other expensive things. He smirked and saw Ino was right beside him,

"So like my home?"

"Troublesome…"

"EX_CUSE_ ME?" Ino said staring at him with a murderous intent in her eyes and face.

Shikamaru was used to this so he shrugged it off and went onto the next room, which was the living room, simple and elegant.

_'Just like her.' _He thought then shook his head ridding of the thoughts, Ino still following him at his side like a lost puppy dog.

"Ino, why are you following me?" Shikamaru questioned.

"My parents aren't home, they went on a mission a few night ago with Haruno's as well. Sakura sometimes visits here because she has no one to talk to and I'm her BEST friend."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went back to where the front door was, there were stairs leading up to a bedroom and some other areas, which he could not seem to think or care about.

"So, want to go to my room or what?"

Shikamaru got out of his thoughts and wonders long enough to talk to Ino for a minute or so, "Hungry."

"Hm?" Ino asked looking at the genius,

"I am hungry,"

"Oh, I can make you something if you like?"

Shikamaru had a look in his eyes like 'NO! NOT THAT AGAIN!' See previously Ino had a bad reputation for cooking things, Haruno usually would bring food otherwise it would be apples or any kind of fruit she had in the house at the time.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru said somewhat smirking, "Need any help?"

"No, I got this one!" Ino said happily grabbing her purple apron, putting her head through the whole, grabbing the strings around her waist, and tying them. Ino then punched her fist in the air,

"CHA! TIME TO MAKE SOME DINNER!"

Shikamaru sighed and walked near the white stairs, _'I wonder what's upstairs in her room…' _

He smirked, put his hands in his pockets and going upstairs, Ino paid no attention as she was quickly gathering her things for the dinner for the two of them. Ino grabbed a large bowl, frying pan, skillet, buns, meat, E.V.O.O, tomatoes, peppers and a little bit of parsley, cucumbers, iceberg lettuce and crotons in an already made package.

Shikamaru quietly walked into her room. It was a nice shade of purple, her dresser was redwood to match the rest of the house. Her bed was white and there was sort of a light above her bed. Shikamaru moved his brown eyes to a picture next to her bed, it was broken down the middle. It showed her parents and her when she was little. Shikamaru picked it up and looked at it closer, her mom and dad were not very happy but she sure was. Ino was grinning huge and her parents looked like they didn't even care. The dad he noticed looked nothing like Ino but her mom did. Her mom had blond long locks of hair tied into a messed bun, purple jacket with the Yamanaka flower shop name in the top right corner. Her father had dirty blond hair but it was short and cut different. He had the Yamanaka flower shop name also on the top right of his lavender shirt. Of course Ino was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, her white pants were dirty as if she were just working.

"Shikamaru I've been calling you for the last 15 minutes, dinner is done. You ok?" She then noticed the old photo in his hands, "Oh that silly picture, you know that was when we understood each other. No fights just yet, no blood, we were not broken until a few weeks ago."

"What happened?" He asked putting the picture back where it was.

"Nothing, just forget about it. I have dinner all ready and a movie is calling for us in the living room you know!" Ino said smiling and pointing down the stairs.

"Hn." Shikamaru walked out of her room and down the stairs, _'Broken? When was this again? A few weeks ago…Troublesome….' _

Shikamaru saw that the table was already set and the food was on the table, he smirked and then sat down. She sat down as well, first taking her apron off and then she sat down smiling at her accomplishment of good-looking food.

"ITADAKIMASU!" Ino screamed nearing blowing all the food into Shikamaru's face BUT luckily, it didn't. Ino then quickly grabbed a bowl of ramen and started to eat,

"THIS ISN'T BAD FOR MY FIRST TIME MAKING RAMEN!" Ino said smiling chewing her food.

Shikamaru just cringed and then picked up his chopsticks lying next to his bowl of piping hot ramen. He broke the chopsticks apart and then started on his own ramen, it ACTUALLY tasted real and it had a taste. "Mendosuke."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino screamed staring the boy across from her straight in the eye.

"Hn."

"DON'T GO SASUKE ON ME!"

"Hn."

"GAH!" She stormed off away from the table leaving the boy in amusement.

"Troublesome woman." He said putting down his chopsticks and leaving the delicious food to waste to go after the girl he loved…..wait, loved?

He quickly found her in the living room pissed, sitting on the white couch currently hugging her knees. He noticed tears coming from her eyes,

"Ino? I-I didn't mean it I was just…I mean It was really good food and-"

"Shut up."

Shikamaru stopped and looked at her, she was crying and her mascara was running,

"Just shut up and go away."

"But Ino,"

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" She screamed in fury, her face looking at him, tears falling from her face, "JUST GO AWAY!"

Shikamaru looked her confused, _'Why is she acting like this?' _Shikamaru left but hid behind the door so she wouldn't notice him, '_I need to know.'_

Ino's sobs were beginning to become increasingly heavy, she hugged her knees and broke down.

Shikamaru looked at her from behind the door,

"I wish I never did that, I told a lie, never again NEVER AGAIN!" She screamed.

Ino felt something strong around her , she took embrace and wrapped her arms around this object,

"It's ok Ino…I'm here." Shikamaru said hugging her as she cried into his shoulder.

She noticed it was Shikamaru, stopped hugging him, and backed away wiping her tears, "Shikamaru, what do you want?" she said between her tears and rapid breathing.

"Ino, what exactly happened?" he said closing his eyes and hoping for not a bashing when he heard a thud, "Ino?" He said opening his eyes noticing her on the floor.


	2. Once In a Lifetime

Wow, I never realized the 19/16 Shikamaru age on my chapters. I fixed it and hopefully everyone will forgive me of my stupidity but you have to realize some of these fanfics I put on here at like 1 in the morning XD So sorry about that and enjoy the rest of my fanfic.

**Once In A Lifetime**

Shikamaru rushed to Ino's side seeing the fallen blonde on the ground. He lifted her up onto the leathery-white couch. He kneeled to the floor looking at her. He brushed her blond locks away from her porcelain face and saw that it was red -a very cherry red- around her whole face but mostly her cheeks.

'_Troublesome girl.'_ He thought getting up from his kneeling position.

Just as he got up the lights flickered and a loud thunder was heard echoing the whole house. The lights soon gave way and went out, all that he could see was bit of lightning flashing through the dark pitch-black sky. As Shikamaru sighed, he walked his way back to Ino and quickly gripped her into his arms once again.

As Shikamaru found his way to the front door he decided against the shoes and just opened the door trying to make sure Ino doesn't fall at the same time. Shikamaru finally opened the door muttering 'troublesome' under his breath every twenty seconds.

After he stepped outside onto the wet pavement, he noticed her face had now gone pale and her body felt very cold. He quickly ran toward the hospital and went straight to where Tsunade was usually around.

"Tsunade, we have a fallen blonde." Shikamaru said holding out the blonde in his arms,

"Hm?" She lifted her head from her papers, drool coming out of her glossy pink lips, sake bottles all over the place.

"Oh, Shikamaru-sama. What is it now?"

"Ino." He extended his arms once again and Tsunade stood up wiping the drool from her face , "What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I think it was something she either ate or maybe lack of water." He suggested.

Tsunade's eyes lifted to Shikamaru's face,

"WHAT?! I didn't do anything! Troublesome…."

"Shikamaru put her onto the bed in room ten. I'll be there in a second." Tsunade said leaving them to go find some more sake…most likely….

Shikamaru just nodded still holding the blonde protectively and walking starting toward room ten. He glanced down every now and then to make sure she was still ok, as he walked a got a few stares from a couple of people. Now let's take a minute to see what they are thinking!

'Oohh! Cute couple, a little rough now are we?' O.O - Shikamaru

'Hmm, the blonde princess and a genius…. GREAT! STORYLINE FOR THE NEXT BOOK!' I'll give you three guess to see who this is…

(A/N DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS? GOSH PEOPLE! XD its Jiraiya….Pervy Sage….)

Shikamaru sighed and just walked on to the room, as he entered he noticed that there were things already there for her, IV needle, monitor thingy, (A/N Can't figure out what the name of it is…) and so on.

Shikamaru just set her down on the soft white bed and brushed away her long bangs from her face again. Shikamaru's stomach was doing flip-flops as he touched her feathery pale face. _'She looks so beautiful…'_

He shook his head of the thoughts as the door opened as the Godaime walked in, her green jacket swaying as she walked, her black stilettos clicking from the marble tile flooring. She looked at Ino then back at Shikamaru then back again.

"Leave, I will see what is wrong with your girlfriend…"

Shikamaru nodded shrugging off the 'girlfriend' comment and left to let the Godaime do her work.

Shikamaru walked down the white hallway of the hospital, '_Why do I seem to be getting flustered whenever I see or touch her?_'

The now troubled 19-year-old man sat down on one of the hospitals chairs -very uncomfortable by the way- and sat, waiting for many an hour…

* * *

Press that little button that says go and review! If you do, pastries will fall into your lap! Or if you are Naruto, ramen! YAY! 


	3. Faint Confession

CHAPTER THREE! W00T! I have been having writers...er typing block lately and well

here is what insperation conked me in the head with! ENJOY

* * *

**Faint Confession**

"What happened?"

Ino said lifting her body up noticing the white room and a bubblegum pink haired girl standing beside her.

"Don't move Ino, you are safe here."

"Billboard brow? What are you doing here?"

The bubblegum haired girl shrugged off the annoying comment her best friend just made and continued writing on the wooden clipboard she had in front of her.

"For your information I work for Tsunade now, remember I used to train with her when I was 13?"

"Oh right…" Ino remembered Sakura doing something with the hokage long ago but just ignored it.

"Ino please lay back down, you have a visitor waiting outside to see if you are living." Sakura winked,

"….who is- wait, how long have I been asleep?"

"About one to two days."

"WHAT!" Ino screeched making Sakura drop her clipboard and pen making a loud crack as it hit the floor.

"Ino calm down!" Sakura said picking her clipboard back up and glancing at the door to see if he was going to come in.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! I LOOK LIKE A MESS! THERE IS NO WAY A GUY IS GOING TO COME I HERE TO SEE ME LIKE THIS!"

Sakura just shook her head and calmed Ino down and lied her back on the bed,

"_INO!_" Sakura screeched to make the blonde shut up, "First how do you know it's a guy? Second, you look _FINE!_ Now shut the hell up that way I can bring your little visitor in here ok?"

The blonde nodded and leaned against the fluffy white hospital pillow awaiting what visitor would come in to see her.

Outside IN THE WAITING ROOM Shikamaru heard the screams about not looking good and thought '_Troublesome woman, making racket…'_

Sakura's black stilettos were clicking down the hallway on the marble white floor as she came around to the waiting room.

"SHIKAMARU?" Sakura called looking for the pineapple-haired ninja.

"Over here!" Shikamaru said holding up a hand to show where he was in the mess of people waiting for the news of what happened to their own people.

Sakura stepped past a crying girl in her fathers arms, the father seemed upset but Sakura wasn't to worry about that.

"Shikamaru, Ino as you probably heard is currently awake and is awaiting your arrival, please follow me to see her."

Sakura said bowing and waiting until the lazy ass got his but up.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said getting up putting his hands in his pockets, making his 'trademark' pose,

"No need for formalities, just lead me to the troublesome woman."

Sakura nodded and walked down the hallway Shikamaru in tow,

"Busy life here, huh Sakura?"

"Yeah it gets SO annoying when tons of people are waiting for you and a parent of a child is arguing with you about how their child's temperature is 'not right', WELL DUH! They are sick I mean come on! It's fine with me though I mean it is the patients we are talking about here." Sakura said standing in front of Ino's door.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi popped her head in Ino's room to see if she was ready, "Ready?"

The blonde nodded and sat up in the white bed as the door creaked open to see a pineapple haired ninja standing in his 'pose' again.

"Ino? You ok?" Shikamaru asked walking inside the quiet room,

The blonde saw the ninja and remembered the past of her telling him about her family….

"Oh," Ino said, "I'm fine…."

Shikamaru pulled up one of those chairs that was really uncomfortable to sit in,

"I'll just leave you two alone ok." Sakura said bowing out of the room discretely, which wasn't possible thanks to the stupid stilettos that clicked and the door that creaked but it was a close as she was going to get.

"Ino, do you remember anything that happened?"

Ino just looked away her blue crystal eyes shedding sadness,

"Ino you can't be mad at me, I was the one who ran here for you, troublesome woman…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ino yelled looking at the ninja whipping her head around to see his face inches from her face.

"I said troublesome woman, 'gonna do anything about it?" Shikamaru teased.

Ino just glared at him and pouted as she normally does when this happens on missions for team Asuma, back in the day.

'_Just like always' _Shikamaru thought,

"Shikamaru, what do you want." Ino said not daring to look into the ninja's tan face.

Shikamaru just shook his head, '_Always doing this…'_

"Ino if you don't want me here then I'll just leave."

Shikamaru started to stand up but was then grabbed by the wrist of his hand and pulled down.

"Stay here." Ino firmly said, letting go of his wrist,

(Listen to the Titanic song when you are reading this next part)

"I am not mad at you, why would I be. Shikamaru, I don't want you to be angry with me. Please don't…I'd hoped you would come for me and tell me everything will be ok, I never believed that it would come to this…"

Shikamaru's attention was COMPLETELY focused on Ino, _'What is she talking about?'_

"Shikamaru-kun, I'm sorry." Ino was sitting upright in her bed and looked into Shikamaru's face. Ino never really noticed this before, but he was caring about her.

'I hope he won't get mad…' 

Shikamaru noticed that her crystal eyes were now tearing and she looked out the window,

"Shikamaru, I…"

* * *

WHAT?! I know, I know, CLIFFIE! I _love_ making people in suspense! Alright, next

update will be soon! Press that lovely purple/lavender colored button and review!

REVIEW LIKE

THE WIND!


	4. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Four

Hello, I know I haven't been putting it up lately because I simply put it on my description on my story but here is my disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then Ino and Shikamaru would be together and Naruto would realize he isn't such a loser and get together with Hinata. Neji would be with Tenten, Gaara would be wearing a pink bunny suit and Sasuke in a Tutu. NEVERTHELESS, since I don't own it…it will not happen T-T Sad isn't it? ALTHOUGH I do own this story and the plot and everything about it so…NO STEAL MY WORK! M'kay?

I have been having a recent writers block but I think ideas are going to pop out of my head and onto this story; so this one might be a _little _longer than the other ones. In addition, I have a little sad note about this chapter. Since it is going to be a sort of long chapter, **this MIGHT be the end of my Never Again story**. _Sadly_ I must move on to another story and more ideas. All good things must come to an end. BUT if you persuade me I can do an epilogue…;D

Enjoy!

Ja Ne,

x Animanga Author x

X

"Ino, you don't have to tell me now." Shikamaru sighed regretting it, because whatever that was on her mind was now going to be that _nagging __**TROUBLESOME**_ thing in the back of his head that will never go away.

Ino looked away from the window and nodded slowly, "Shikamaru, I will tell you soon."

"All right troublesome woman, get better and I'll see you soon." Shikamaru said with his last words and left the silent hospital room.

Outside, Shikamaru spotted Sakura holding a glass cup to the door,

"Sakura, just what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru questioned the kunoichi.

Sakura jumped and quickly tried to hide the evidence but was to no avail, _'He's way to smart for me. Evil IQ points..'_

"OH!? Shikamaru-sama, I was just waiting to see when you were going to come out."-insert sweat drop here-. "Eh hehe…"

Shikamaru just sighed and turned to star his way back outside the hospital,

"Shikamaru-sama! WAIT UP!" Sakura screamed running after the ninja.

Ino shifted her weight onto her left arm, picking up her right arm, steadying her balance. She went to get up off the bed, but failed and fell to the floor,

"DAMN IT!" Ino screeched lying on the floor,

Why is she so weak in the knees?

Possibly, was it Shikamaru?

Ino steadily picked herself back up and grabbed onto the table that was covered in papers, food and milk, yes even moo juice.

She tried again and prevailed, shaking but standing up from her being sick. Ino walked slowly, her bare feet touching the cold flooring. She finally made her way to the window where she could see Sakura yelling at Shikamaru who lazily looked up at the sky. Ino just shook her head at the boy who was her teammate for the last eight years.

She chuckled and made her way back to the bed to sit down, she slowly leaned back falling into the white sheets. The door knocked making her jump and scare her from her reminiscing,

"COME IN!" She yelled,

"Ino-chan?"

Sakura walked inside and set down her clipboard full of orders from the Godaime.

"Hm?"

Sakura looked at Ino, "You are free to leave anytime, although if you feel like you are still weak please don't push yourself and get sick. Oh and Ino,"

Ino looked up at Sakura, "What is the matter Sakura?" worry in her voice,

Sakura hugged her best friend, "Don't scare me like that again, I thought you were killed or something when I heard that Shikamaru was holding a body…" Sakura said tears flowing from her jade eyes,

Ino hugged back then said slowly, "Sakura, you really have blossomed into a pretty flower. Don't worry, _**this**_ flower won't be dead for a long time, I can put up a fight."

Sakura quickly regained her composure, bowed and walked out of the room, her annoying…I mean pretty stiletto's clicking the whole way.

The door closed and Ino quickly got up, slipped on her clothes that were in a wooden dresser that was designed with gold lettering and gold flowers all over it. She tied her hair up in her usual ponytail with her bang on her right side,

She half smiled at the small mirror that was left on the dresser and then walked downstairs slowly but quickly going faster as she went.

x

Shikamaru looked up at the gray and gloomy sky that was threatening to rain and thunder yet again. Currently he was sitting on a bench just staring at the sky and since there were barely _any_ clouds out to watch, he just sat on a bench being bored since almost EVERYONE was out on a mission.

Naruto and Kakashi were going on a mission to the sand to talk to the Kazekage, Gaara. Hinata, Shino and Kiba were going to grass village to escort a VIP. Chouji, Rock Lee and Tenten were out on an escorting mission to the sound. Sakura, Neji, Ino and Shikamaru were the only four left in the village from the rookie nine.

"Mendosuke…" he mumbled still staring at the sky his brown eyes searching for a sign in the sky, but nothing.

"SHIKAMARU!" A drop of rain hit Shikamaru's nose as he sat up looking around for the source of the voice that yelled out his name. A clap of thunder was heard and lighting was seen,

"SHIKAMARU!" The voice screamed again, closer and frantic it almost sounded like,

"INO?!" Shikamaru screamed looking around for a fragment of blond that was running around for him,

The blonde heard the pineapple haired ninja yell for her, another drop of rain fell from the sky and another and another…soon it was pouring, in only seconds.

Ino's blond hair was not up but drenched in the rain water and now flat, she breathlessly ran toward Shikamaru, who was now standing, and practically glomped him right there.

Ino hugged and grasped onto Shikamaru so tightly that his shirt was almost to ripping.

"INO?! Why are you walking?! You should be in the hospital resting!" Shikamaru complained.

Ino ran her hands threw his hair and shut him up in an instant, and smiled, "I wanted to tell you what I was going to tell you before…"

Ino glanced at Shikamaru's features; his skin was still that cute tan, like he had when he was younger and his chin was more roughed and handsome. His spiky hair was now looking like a ponytail because of the heavy rain and he was taller than her now. Shikamaru's eyes looked worried and excited at the same time, waiting to see what she was going to say,

"Shikamaru what I wanted to tell you was…" Ino started loking up at Shikamaru, "I…I..I love..you."

Shikamaru smirked, grasped Ino at her chin and pulled her into a kiss, Ino wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck and the kiss was deeper and passionate now.

"GET A ROOM!"

Shikamaru and Ino stopped their make-out session and looked at the person who said it, Sakura.

"GOSH!!" Sakura said frustrated but happy that finally Ino doesn't have to chase Sasuke anymore, he was all hers.

Shikamaru chuckled and Ino blushed turning away from Sakura. Shikamaru lifted Ino off her feet, bridal style, and went back to Ino's house for some one on one treatment…

x END x


End file.
